


razorblade kiss

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Panic, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: george hates alex and alex hates him right back - but there's much more to it than it seems.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 25
Kudos: 181





	1. razorblade kiss

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on wattpad under the same username!!!!!!!

in hindsight, maybe deliberately pushing alex to the ground several times and kicking him hard in the shins wasn't exactly the right course of action. but, in george's defence, it's rugby,  _ and _ they were on opposing teams, and alex is quite literally the most annoying little cunt on the face of the earth.

even as his p.e. teacher lectures him about foul play and how 'totally and completely unacceptable' his behaviour was, he can't help the smugness he feels watching alex limp into the boys' changing rooms. 

sure, he got a detention, but he can't say it wasn't worth it. alex looks a right fucking mess, fresh red bruises that will soon turn purple all up and down his legs, harsh cuts and scrapes on both knees. his hair is disheveled and his p.e. kit is muddy, patches of grass stuck to his shirt. he looks awful, but still george finds himself unable to stop staring. as always.

it's the period right before lunch, so he isn't bothered about hurriedly getting changed. he's planning on skiving off the rest of the day anyway. he's exhausted - pushing alex around took a lot out of him, apparently.

"aren't you going to apologise?"

george jumps, head swivelling round to face alex. it's just the two of them left in the changing room. alex's eyes are wide and innocent, but george can see right through the act. he glares, feeling the anger he'd felt out on the field steadily rising once again. "what the fuck are you talking about? you deserved it."

"no, i didn't. and mr. saunders said i deserve an apology."

george is suddenly reminded for maybe the millionth time today why he hates this little brat so much. he takes a deep breath. "i don't give two fucks what saunders said to you. you're a little brat and you had it coming, and i'll do it all over again next week if you don't stop being an irritating piece of shit."

there's a brief pause before alex is sighing. "alright, then." george is just about to leave, bag slung over his shoulder and hand on the door-knob when - "fucking cunt."

and just like that george sees red all over again. he lunges towards him. "what the  _ fuck _ did you say?" he's got him crowded up against the lockers, both hands pinning him against them so he can't run away. not that he could get very far, given his fucked legs.

"get off me, fucking freak." he looks a bit scared, and rightfully so. sure, george hasn't really got much on him in terms of stature, but today's p.e. lesson spoke volumes when it comes to which one of them is more capable of inflicting physical damage.

george can't really explain what happens next. it all happens so fast. he's just - never been this close to alex before, not like  _ this _ at least. before he can properly rationalise it his mouth is pressing hard against his - all teeth and no tongue. alex kisses him back just as hard, though, and it wakes something up in george. something he seems to have been repressing for god knows how long.

when they pull apart alex is glaring at him, furiously wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "what the  _ fuck _ was that, george?" it's all for show, george can see it in his eyes; they're wide and his pupils are all blown out and he's looking down at george's lips, almost like a silent question.

george doesn't  _ know _ what the fuck that was. he's dizzy and confused and he can't fucking stand alex, with his red-pink lips and blue-green eyes and pretty, flushed cheeks.

he doesn't say anything, only kisses him again, just as hard and nasty as before and alex kisses him back despite it all.

george bites his lip, making alex gasp an  _ "ow!" _ into his mouth, which only serves to rile him up even more.

it's like everything he's ever repressed - everything he's kept hidden inside him in the deepest, darkest depths of his being - is spilling out of him in torrents, all at once.

there are footsteps approaching the changing room doors and they both freeze, immediately pulling away and just in time, too - because saunders is back.

"you two still not gone to lunch?" their teacher frowns.

"george was just apologising to me, sir." alex smiles up at him, innocence practically coming off him in waves. george has to fight his scoff. of course alex can go back to being his annoying, smug self in mere seconds.

saunders nods slowly and turns to george. "well done, lad. good on you." he smiles.

george just grunts in response, leaving the changing room as quick as he possibly can, not looking back.

.

the next time they play rugby saunders makes sure that george and alex end up on the same team. probably a wise attempt to ensure that george wouldn't go ham on alex again.

he needn't worry anyway; george makes sure to steer clear from alex. not because he's sorry about the way he treated him last time - he stands by the fact that the little brat had it coming - but because he can't be arsed for another detention.

and he's afraid he'll somehow lose control again.

suffice to say, his plan doesn't work. this time it's alex who's following him around the field, never trailing too far behind him. it's unnerving and george has half a mind not to tell him to fuck off. they haven't spoken at all since george lost his fucking mind in the changing room - there's no other way to describe what happened, really.

he's avoided alex for the entire week - easy enough considering they've only got two classes together, one of them being this god forsaken p.e. lesson.

as determined as alex is, george is just as determined to avoid him.

but he's got blind spots, too. and  _ maybe _ if alex hadn't been so fucking close they wouldn't have bumped into each other.

before he knows it alex is on the ground, on his back, breath completely knocked out of him. it wasn't george's fault, it was no one's fault really, but that doesn't matter to mr. saunders, who's now yelling his name across the field.

"george! what do you think you're doing?" he bellows, practically marching over to the scene. "what did we talk about last week?"

george stays quiet, knowing he hasn't got a case to back up his own innocence. he's probably gonna get another detention, and another stern talking to from his mum. he internally curses alex.

that doesn't happen, though.

he watches as alex gets up, wobbly on his knees from the fall. "he didn't do anythin', sir." he assures quickly. "it was my own fault, i bumped into him and fell."

saunders looks george up and down, before sighing and seeming to take alex's word for it, blowing his whistle and thus signalling the end of the lesson.

george doesn't let himself dwell on the fact that alex had essentially just defended him, when he easily could've played up to the narrative that he'd been pushed down onto the ground by a rough and rowdy george who clearly had it out for him. unlike george, he had a solid case.

they've never liked each other, after all. alex has always been a little shit who seems to enjoy his ability to get under george's skin so easily, and george can't imagine being friends with someone as self-centred and bratty as alex.

but as he begins to remove his p.e. kit and change back into his school uniform, george can't help but look over, sneaking subtle glances at the boy who's going through the same motions. he can't help it - the  _ want _ bubbling in his chest.

he can't quite figure out who he hates more - alex, or himself. he can't pinpoint whether it's alex he hates or the way alex makes him feel. the way alex has always made him feel.

he shakes his head, forcing his eyes away and continuing to get changed. he wants to leave as soon as possible, get as close as he can to the front of the pasta line in the lunch hall and then maybe skip maths last period and go hang out in the high street instead, like he usually does.

he's so close to being ready when he realises he's buttoned his shirt up all wrong in his haste. he groans as he unbuttons it all over again, doing it up properly this time.

it's too late, though, because - once again, by some stroke of fate - him and alex are the only two left in the changing room.

what alex wanted, clearly.

"why are you avoiding me?"

george doesn't answer for a second. he feels trapped, in this empty changing room with this boy he hates but can't help feeling drawn to and it's suffocating him.

"dunno what you're talkin' about," he mumbles eventually. it's bullshit, because of course he does, but alex doesn't have to know that.

he glances at him, regretting it instantly. he's leaning against the lockers - the very same lockers that george had pushed him up against only a week prior; the same ones he'd kissed him senseless against. it's like he's taunting him, daring him to do it again.

and george wants to. fuck, he wants to. he clenches his fists and takes a deep breath and looks away. focuses on doing up the remaining buttons on his shirt so he can leave -

"you're avoiding me 'cus you're too much of a fucking  _ coward _ to confront how you feel. you're one of them straight guys who's too afraid to come to terms with the fact that they aren't actually straight at all."

now  _ that _ hits a nerve.

"shut the fuck up. you know literally  _ nothing _ about me or my life." he snaps.

alex huffs, rolls his eyes.

all george can see is red. a vivid red; dripping in anger and untamed desire all at once. he feels naked standing there, eyes trained firmly on alex. he wants the smug look on the boy's face wiped clean, wants to replace it with something else; wants to make him eat his fucking words.

"you  _ know _ i'm righ - "

he doesn't get to finish his sentence, because george is on him in a flash, and it's almost like a rerun of the week before. he's invading alex's personal space, pushing his body back against the metal behind him and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

alex tries to wrap his arms around his neck but george doesn't let him, grabs his wrists before he can get too far and pinning them behind him.

when they pull away, alex's eyes are fully open and he's panting. they're so close that george can see the flecks in alex's eyes.

he's even prettier than usual up close. george can't fucking stand him.

he surges forward again, this kiss fiercer than the last. alex moans into his mouth when he tucks a leg in between his thighs, pushes his body further against the lockers.

george is vaguely aware of how easily they could be caught, but he just can't find it in himself to care as he rubs his thigh against alex's crotch, making him moan into his mouth. his head hits the lockers behind him, and his eyebrows are furrowed as he looks desperately up at george. like a silent plea.

george - suddenly - feels overwhelmed with power.

"could just leave you here, ya know," he hisses. "could easily just leave you here, hard and needy and desperate for someone to get you off. fuckin' pathetic."

george expects some form of snarky comeback, a smug response that adds fire to the flames already dancing around in his stomach. instead, alex just moans again, arches up further into his touch, stares at him with big, pleading eyes.

george doesn't wait. he reaches a hand into alex's trousers and grabs ahold of his cock. alex whines and it's loud enough to remind george yet again of exactly where they are.

he kisses him again, partly to shut him up and partly because he wants to. alex tries to kiss him back, but ends up just gasping into his mouth as george strokes him, flicks his wrist the best he can.

he's never given someone a handjob before - he's never even fucking kissed another guy before, let alone jacked one off. he just does what he would normally do to himself, hoping that maybe he and alex are similar in that sense.

lucky enough for him, it seems to work - because alex is struggling to stay quiet, moaning his name continuously despite george hissing at him to  _ 'shut up unless you want us to be caught.' _

he doesn't want him to shut up, though. not really. he likes it, likes the power he has and the fact that he's made alex like this - completely at his mercy, prepared to do anything he asks for. it sends shock waves through his veins, makes him dizzy with want and need.

he hasn't got enough fingers to count exactly how many times he's thought of this,  _ dreamt _ of this even - of having alex like this, all to himself.  _ finally _ shutting him up, putting him in his place.

_ "geo-george _ , i'm gonna come," he whimpers. his eyes are struggling to stay open, but he's looking right at him.

george knows he could probably just withdraw his hand right now, cut alex's impending orgasm short, tease him a little more, make him beg george to let him come, or even just leave him there alone in a pathetic, horny puddle.

he can't bring himself to do any of that, though. just one look into alex's pretty, pleading eyes is enough for him to nod, tighten his fist and fasten the pace of his hand.

alex comes not long after that, george's name on his tongue and every part of his body shaking. he would've probably slipped down to the floor if george's body wasn't holding him so firmly up against the lockers.

now that alex has come, george expects him to leave. grab his things and bolt out of the changing room and spend the rest of the school year acting like this never even happened.

george promises himself not to let that happen; he won't let alex forget the way george made him. he'll never let alex hear the end of it. alex will never have a one up on him ever again, because george knows exactly what he looks like in his most vulnerable, pathetic state.

but, to george's (pleasant) surprise, alex doesn't run.

he lets himself catch his breath, and then sinks to his knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact. george holds his own breath, watches alex's adams apple bob up and down as he reaches up to undo george's trousers.

george doesn't even process what's happening until alex has got his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly while still maintaining eye contact with him through half lidded eyes.

this is something out of george's wildest dreams - he hasn't admitted it yet, of course, not even to himself. but he can't deny it, not now that it's coming true. he swallows hard.

then alex is wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, and george bucks forward before he can stop himself and alex's head slams back into the lockers at the sheer force of it.

george blushes in embarrassment, mumbling a  _ "shit _ , sorry, sorry."

alex just shakes his head, and then he's wrapping his mouth around george again and george can't speak, can't breathe, can't move. he's afraid he'll come right then and there, just fucking explode all over alex's face and then  _ he'll _ never hear the end of  _ that. _

alex  _ must've _ done this before, george thinks, if he isn't even remotely phased by the presence of a literal dick in his hands and in his  _ mouth. _

he shouldn't be shocked - alex has never bothered hiding anything about himself, sexuality wise. he's as loud and proud as you can get.

george is his complete, polar opposite; too afraid to even admit it to himself. and though he'd never say it out loud - part of his animosity towards alex has always been rooted in jealousy.

alex is good at sucking dick, george has to begrudgingly admit. he's struggling not to make too much noise, still very much aware of the fact that they're in  _ school, _ and it's only a matter of time before saunders or any other teacher comes back and  _ then _ what?

none of that matters to him right now though, because alex is looking up at him with those big blue eyes and taking him further down his throat and using his hands to stroke whatever he can't fit into his mouth and george is breathless. completely and utterly devastated.

he's close, and he wants to tell alex, warn him. maybe he doesn't like the taste of come in his mouth? what if he's a spitter and not a swallower?

but george can't get any real words out, just nonsensical sounds that he worries might be too loud and besides, he's  _ literally _ about 2 seconds away from just -

and he's coming, and it's probably the hardest he's ever come in his life. he can't cover his mouth quick enough to stop the sounds from escaping and blowing their cover. he struggles to open his eyes as he comes down from it, but he's glad he did when he looks down and sees alex still stroking him through it, still looking up at him with those eyes.

they stay like that for a minute, george trying to catch his breath and alex still on his knees. it must hurt, george distantly thinks, the floor isn't exactly the most comfy surface to kneel on for prolonged periods of time and suddenly he feels bad that alex had suffered through that just to suck him off.

"where you goin'?" alex questions, watching as george pulls his trousers back up and smooths down his ruffled uniform, before stepping away from alex and the lockers and going to pick up his stuff.

"high street, gonna bunk. why? you gonna snitch on me or something?"

alex glares at him, seeming offended. _ "no." _ then, he's blushing. "was jus' goin' to ask if i can come with."

george scoffs in pure disbelief. "alex elmslie? innocent, goodie-two-shoes alex elmslie,  _ skiving off?" _

alex's glare only intensifies then and he crosses his arms. "i've skipped lessons  _ loads _ of times! god, you're still such a fucking  _ cunt, _ even after i've sucked you off and everythin'."

george wants to cut in with another jab, say something like  _ 'it wasn't even that good anyway.' _ but then he'd be lying.

and he's also not  _ entirely _ opposed to alex skipping the rest of the afternoon with him to hang out for a bit.

besides, maybe they won't need to be such dicks to each other now that some of that sexual tension has been dealt with.

george thinks about it for another second. then sighs, "okay. you can come."

they share a smile, and george thinks maybe -  _ just _ maybe - he's made the right decision.


	2. sweetest lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george realises he'd never really hated alex in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple people on w*ttp*d wanted a 2nd part to this and 472895 years later here we are <3

it becomes a bit of a routine - george and alex skipping class together, sneaking off school grounds and hanging out in the park nearby or even as far as the high street.

george can tell that alex isn't used to this, probably doesn't want to do it at all. exams are fast approaching - ones that could make or break their future - but george doesn't care. and alex hasn’t denied him just yet.

it’s an unspoken agreement that they don’t hang out  _ at  _ school, though. they’ve both got their own separate friend groups - so wildly different from one another’s it’s insane. alex’s friends are loud and energetic; bright, vibrant auras that are almost migraine inducing. george and his friends are much quieter in comparison, more chilled.

george isn’t used to friendly conversation with alex. he’s used to petty insults and bratty remarks and that constant smugness that seems to just radiate from alex. he’s  _ still  _ trying to grow out of the unnecessary jabs that have almost become his default setting around him.

he’d never allowed himself to look at alex in a different light before. he'd never allowed himself to entertain the possibility that they could be  _ friends  _ \- let alone anything  _ more  _ than friends.

he hasn’t asked him out yet - he should, probably. and he wants to. sure, they’ve been hanging out loads recently, but never as a proper, official date.

right now, he’s skipping english (it’s not a big deal anyway, his teacher barely ever takes attendance properly) and alex is skipping art.

they’re at greggs, sat facing each other on one of the tables by the window. they’ve bought one cheese toastie each and managed to successfully ignore the suspicious, disapproving look they got from the server, who probably didn’t appreciate their truancy.

"rebecca asked me out," alex quips randomly.

george knows rebecca - she’s in his english class, he’s pretty sure. she’s got short strawberry blonde hair and freckles on both cheeks. as far as cute goes, she’s definitely somewhere on the scale.

"oh," george nods, ignoring the way his stomach flips in disappointment. "where you guys goin'?"

alex rolls his eyes, looking at him like he’s a moron. "i didn't say  _ yes,  _ stupid.” he says, like it's obvious. he takes a sip of his oasis, then shrugs. "she's annoying."

george looks down, holding back his smile. he’s a slow eater, and alex is almost finished, so he picks up his cheese toastie and takes a large bite out of it.

“you wanna come back to mine?” alex asks. his mouth is full, so it’s a barely coherent jumble of words but george catches it anyway. “parents are still at work.”

“what for?”

alex shrugs, swallowing his food. “jus’ to hang out for a bit.”

“alright.”

george gets an urge to hold alex’s hand on the short walk to his house. he doesn’t, though.

alex’s bedroom looks just like he’d expected it to. various posters cover his walls, fairy lights circling them; he’s got a pink ukulele that catches his eye immediately and his curtains are pastel blue.

alex plops down on his bed, back leaning against the headboard. he pats the spot next to him and george takes the hint, settling down comfortably beside him.

“what movie d’you wanna watch?” george doesn’t know why alex bothered asking - he’s already putting star wars on.

he rolls his eyes, “star wars, i  _ guess,” _ he scoffs. alex giggles, grinning at him.

“star wars it is.”

barely 10 minutes into the movie george is turning to alex, allowing himself to just … look at him. properly. it makes his chest squeeze - a fairly familiar feeling by now. he remembers the first time the word  _ pretty  _ had crossed his mind when he looked at him, how weird it had made him feel, the way he hadn’t known whether to blame himself or alex for making him think that way.

looking back now, george doesn’t know why he hated him so much - probably the exact same reason he can’t stop staring at him right now.

he just really fucking hated the way alex made him feel - like he wasn’t in control, of his thoughts, of his feelings, of himself.

“are you even watchin’ the movie?” alex squints at him.

george shakes his head, a weak apology leaving his lips. alex doesn’t seem to care, though, not really. he’s just looking at george expectantly. it’s always george making the first move - he’s starting to think that alex gets a thrill out of it, out of knowing that george is into him enough to initiate every single kiss they share.

george gives in, leaning forwards. it’s soft - a heavily stark contrast to their first ever kiss. their noses touch, and george tilts his head slightly, so he can deepen the kiss, uses his hand to bring alex's face closer, gently.

"i’m sorry,” george pulls away, breath shaky. “for how, uhm, aggressive, i guess? yeah, sorry for how aggressive i was in the changing rooms that last time. i was just… ya know, pent up emotions and that."

george's face burns at the confession. there was no need for that, was there? he should’ve just kept his mouth shut. alex is gonna laugh at him now, that mean giggle that used to make george’s blood boil every time he heard it.

he doesn’t laugh, though. "no, it's okay,” he pecks his lips, quick and soft, and shuffles closer to him, so that he’s practically sat on the edge of his lap. “i liked it."

george feels his face heat up further. both of them are just looking at each other now, the movie long forgotten. when they kiss again, it’s slightly more heated, and george feels something akin to fire at the pit of his stomach. or are those meant to be butterflies? maybe. he doesn’t fucking know. butterflies, except they’ve caught on fire and are fluttering around desperately trying to put it out. sounds about right.

he shouldn't be this nervous - they’ve made out and exchanged handjobs and blowjobs in a public changing room, for fuck’s sake. kissing alone in the safety of alex’s bedroom is nothing compared to that. yet, somehow, it feels more sacred, more important, like it’s the first time all over again, and george’s nerves are on fire just thinking about it.

it goes from zero to one hundred real quick, when alex sits up, swings a leg over his body and straddles his hips. george gasps when alex starts pushing his ass back against his crotch. alex moans, hands falling to george’s chest, pressing him down.

he huffs out a laugh, looking down at george’s (red) face. “s’like i’m giving you a lap dance.”

“it’s shite,” george says, but his heavy breathing betrays him. he grabs onto alex’s hips, inadvertently making him grind down against him again.

his stomach is clenching, pulse quickening. he suddenly has the urge to flip both of them over, push alex down and pull his thighs apart, slide their bodies together until they both come.

alex is so pretty above him, droopy eyelids and pink lips and red cheeks. george can’t fathom how badly he wants him.

he shudders as he comes, hard and unexpected. he hears alex’s breath catch in his throat, and he goes completely rigid above george, small noises leaving his mouth.

he rolls off him, sitting back against the headboard again. this time, he’s the one who makes the first move, kissing george softly, hand on his thigh.

the mess in his boxers is verging on uncomfortable now, and he realises he’s gonna have to walk all the way home like this later on. oh, well.

“i fancy you, you know,” george whispers, still breathless.

alex smiles at him, open-mouthed so that every single one of his pointy, canine teeth are on show. “thought so.” brat. “i fancy you, too.” still a brat, but a brat that likes george back, so. he can live with that, he supposes.

it’s pretty obvious to him now - he never  _ really  _ hated alex, he just hated that he couldn’t have him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...........one(1) crumb of validation please


End file.
